Closed Mind
by Tarrant Hawkins
Summary: This story is set after the events of Vision of the Future but before the New Jedi Order. Involves a Dark Jedi who has never seen the light. Luke, Corran, Kyp, Leia and the Solo Children are all major players. Note--Kyp is not all angsty dark in this s
1. Default Chapter

Fifteen years before A New Hope  
  
Simeon stood outside the homestead on a sand dune. The night chill was causing him to shiver uncontrollably. He would have loved to go somewhere warmer than a desert at night, but he had a job to do.  
  
When the last light flickered off in the main building of the homestead, Simeon made his move. He stealthily crept toward the edge above the homestead. Simeon took a strong, but slender, fiber cord from his belt. He knotted it firmly around a rock and himself. He scuttled down the incline like a giant spider. When he touched the ground, he unfastened the rope from himself. Simeon crossed the open courtyard and silently opened a door. He was now inside the homestead.  
  
Simeon slunk along the wall of the corridor. He peeked inside the first archway. He could see a middle-aged woman with graying brown hair asleep on a chair. The room appeared to be an office. Simeon passed on to the next doorway. Raspy breaths echoed out of the enclosed area. Simeon crept through the doorway. He could see a small figure upon the bed. He had found his destination.  
  
Simeon molded his face to look like the woman he had seen sleeping. He walked around the bed to a tiny table beside it. Simeon glanced down at the small body on the bed.  
  
The little boy lying there could not have been older than three. His sandy hair was plastered to his sweat-drenched face. The boy squirmed uncomfortably. His eyelids snapped open revealing blue eyes brightened with fever. He looked up at Simeon's disguised face and weakly attempted a smile.  
  
"What ya doin' Auntie?" the boy asked.  
  
"It's time for another shot of medicine, dear," Simeon replied in a high-pitched voice.  
  
The young boy made a horrible face. Simeon suppressed a laugh as the boy shakily held out his arm. Simeon clasped it reassuringly with his left hand. He picked up an empty syringe from the bedside table. He pretended to fill it with medicine while removing a small device from his pouch. He released his grip on the child.  
  
Simeon moved so his left hand was supporting the boy's head and used his right hand to place the needle on the boy's left arm. Simeon slowly counted to three and administered the shot. At the same time, he placed the tiny device with its little crawler legs and black antennae on the back of the boy's head. Simeon breathed a sigh of relief when the black changed into a sandy color, blending with the boy's hair.  
  
"Ouch," the child said accusingly.  
  
"I know it hurts, dearie," Simeon replied, "I'll come back to check on you later."  
  
The boy closed his eyes. Simeon placed the syringe on the table by a bottle of liquid medicine. He tiptoed out of the room. When he left, he heard someone moving about in the room next door. He ducked into a room across the hall. Simeon suppressed a shudder when the little boy's plaintive voice reached him.  
  
"But Auntie Beru, you just gave me my medicine!"  
  
"Hush, Luke," was the reply, "You must have been dreaming."  
  
Simeon slunk out of the homestead. He had completed his mission. He hoped it would pacify his master for a little while. He wished he knew what was so important about this child. 


	2. Thirty Five Years later on Yavin 4

Thirty-five years later  
  
Mara Jade stalked into the Grand Audience Chamber at the Jedi Academy. Her green eyes crackled in annoyance. In the middle of the chamber, a head straightened up in alarm. Ice blue eyes met hers in concern. After a moment, a hand beckoned her to come closer.  
  
Mara approached the center of the room where a small group was gathered. A pair of blue eyes followed her every move. She suppressed a grimace at her husband's over-protectiveness.  
  
Mara nodded her head in acknowledgement to the three Jedi around Luke. Streen, the oldest of the group, who was lost in thought, failed to recognize Mara. Tionne's opalescent eyes regarded Mara thoughtfully as a knowing smile crossed her serene face. Mara did not smile back, but her expression softened. Her gaze then fell on Kyp Durron, the youngest Jedi present. Kyp tried to avert his dark eyes from Mara, but when she tapped her foot impatiently he stopped. An uncertain and sheepish grin crossed the young man's face. Mara had made her dislike of Kyp well known in the past, so the young man was uncertain of how to act.  
  
Mara motioned for Kyp to scoot over. He slid over to the right quickly. Mara sat down in the open space. She stared across the circle at Luke. Her expression was grim. Mara ignored Luke's questing thoughts. She wanted words for this situation so everyone could openly participate. She needed the support of the others. Tension grew in the lingering silence.  
  
Luke's eyes narrowed as he sent his thoughts at Mara with renewed effort. Mara ignored Luke's compelling pressure. She sensed an edge of anger creep into Luke. He took a deep breath.  
  
"What's the matter Mara?" Luke asked slowly.  
  
"Nothing terribly important, dear," Mara said in an alarmingly sweet tone of voice, "I just came to remind you of a promise."  
  
Mara suppressed a wry grin at the sudden change in Luke's presence. She felt his anger bleed away and embarrassment take its place. Such nervousness was a lingering effect from his childhood days. Luke broke the silence tentatively.  
  
"A promise?" he asked even though he knew what Mara meant.  
  
"Yes, a promise," Mara said bluntly, "You promised a trip off this rock two weeks ago. You don't have any pressing concerns at the moment. We should leave right now before the new semester begins in four weeks. I know you need to be here for that."  
  
"What about the students already here?" Luke asked, "I should be here to monitor their progress."  
  
"Luke," Mara said with an edge of exasperation, "Most of the students went home for the break. Only a handful of the trainees is currently here on Yavin 4. You need a break; you have been taking on too much responsibility here. Streen, Tionne, and Kyp can handle things for you while you're gone."  
  
"She's right, Master Skywalker," Kyp said, "You'll only be gone for two to three weeks. Tionne and Streen have been in charge of the Academy before. Most of the students still here are the ones I tutor. The three of us can handle things. Right?"  
  
"You do need a rest, Master Skywalker," Tionne said in a reassuring tone, "Mara and you need some time alone."  
  
"What do you think Streen?" Luke asked.  
  
"What?" Streen asked in confusion, "Oh, I believe Kyp and Tionne are right. Things should run smoothly at the Academy. We'll let you know if there is an emergency."  
  
Luke sighed as he resigned himself to the inevitable. He knew how much Mara disliked Yavin 4, but he was not in a hurry to leave. Luke did not want to return to his childhood home, but he knew how much Mara wanted to visit there. Mara had become increasingly interested in his past. Luke did not understand Mara's sudden interest, but Luke saw no harm in letting Mara have her way in this matter.  
  
Luke sighed, "All right. I'll go, if we stop by Coruscant for a couple of days before heading to Tatooine. Leia has been asking me to come visit rather insistently."  
  
Mara's eyes flashed in victory. She smiled at the small group. She turned to leave the Grand Audience Chamber. She marched resolutely towards the door. Suddenly, Mara pivoted and turned to face Luke. Her fiery hair swirled around her face. She looked accusingly at Luke.  
  
You're not telling me something, Mara thought towards Luke, What's wrong?  
  
I'm concerned about one of Kyp's trainees. He shows too much of a hunger for control.  
  
Kyp can handle the kid. He is quite capable at instructing students.  
  
I thought you didn't approve of Kyp and his methods, Luke thought in confusion.  
  
Mara broke off the mental conversation. Her next action surprised everyone in the room. She walked up behind Kyp and placed her hands on his shoulders. Kyp tilted his head back to look at Mara. His dark eyes were open wide and he seemed to be on the verge of trembling. A sad smile crossed Mara's face. She had discovered the secret of his undoing.  
  
"Luke, Kyp Durron can handle any student here. The students respect Kyp for his experience, but they are more comfortable with him for his youthfulness relaxes them. Kyp is more human than you because the students know all about Kyp's downfalls. Kyp knows how to deal with anger, helplessness, and even hate in the students. He experienced those feelings and can handle any dark side attempt they may unleash against him. Only one thing exists that Kyp cannot handle and the student you're worried about is unlikely to come across that thing."  
  
"Th-thanks," Kyp gasped, "I think. I thought you hated me."  
  
"Hate is not for the Jedi," Streen responded.  
  
"Streen is right, Kyp," Mara answered, "I don't hate you. I can never approve of what you did nine years ago, but I acknowledge your progress since then. I may not call you friend, but I certainly do not call you enemy."  
  
"What is the one thing that can stop Kyp?" Tionne asked curiously.  
  
"Fear," Mara and Kyp said at the same time. Streen rubbed his scrubby beard thoughtfully. He looked at Kyp sternly. He then looked at Luke inquisitively. Mara suddenly smiled, reducing her intense features. Luke's confusion and Streen's suspicion seemed to amuse her.  
  
"Master Skywalker," Streen began slowly, "You always say that fear leads to the dark side."  
  
"It does," Luke responded.  
  
"Most of the time," Tionne corrected.  
  
"Most of the time?" Luke asked.  
  
"There are documented cases in which Jedi or untrained Force adepts have not been able to use the Force because their fear blocked their abilities. Your own niece and nephews experienced this phenomena when they were much younger," Tionne responded.  
  
"That's true," Luke reflected, "What evidence is there to suggest that Kyp is in that type of situation?"  
  
Mara hesitated before answering, "When Kyp's family was captured, he didn't do anything to stop their captors because he was frightened. We all know what Kyp did when he was angry or hateful. A trip with the Sun Crusher illustrated that fairly well. Kyp was never afraid of you, Luke. That is why Exar Kun, with Kyp's help, could defeat you. Kyp was a little afraid after his bout with the dark side, and that's why he couldn't use the Force very well right after his return to the light. Similarly, since I am something Kyp fears a bit, his abilities take a brief dive when I am around him.  
  
"Did you know that this happens?" Luke asked Kyp.  
  
"I was unaware of the dive, but I know that I tensed up when Mara was in the room. It did seem a bit harder to manipulate the Force, but I did not put the two together. That doesn't seem to be happening now."  
  
Tionne smiled, "Yes, but Mara has just relieved your fear. You were afraid of her hate, but you discovered that hate was not real. Your ability dive has been cancelled."  
  
Streen looked alarmed. The former hermit shook his head slowly. He appeared to be in a trance-like state. He focused his eyes on Kyp. Kyp fidgeted under the relentless stare. Luke watched the pair thoughtfully, but Mara stomped her foot impatiently. Streen's head snapped up, breaking his eerie stare. Streen looked at Luke.  
  
"Master Skywalker?" Streen began.  
  
"Yes, Streen?" Luke responded.  
  
"What will happen when Kyp's enemy learns of his weakness?" Streen asked.  
  
"My what?" Kyp asked.  
  
"Your enemy," Streen replied firmly, "You do remember him."  
  
Kyp cocked his head uncertainly. Streen's last comment had not been a question, but Kyp did not know who Streen was talking about. Tionne sensed Kyp's uneasiness and confusion. She posed a question to Streen.  
  
"Who is Kyp's enemy?" Tionne asked.  
  
"Gatore," Streen whispered.  
  
Mara Jade whirled around. She scanned the Grand Audience Chamber with her blazing green eyes. A menacing presence loomed in the chamber. Suddenly, Mara could sense only three Jedi behind her. She knew instinctively whose presence had been blotted out. The shadowy presence seemed to shake in laughter and then dissipated.  
  
Mara held her guard for several long moments before she turned back to the group. Tionne, Streen, and Luke were in a triangle surrounding Kyp. She could almost see the strong Force barrier they had erected about the youth. Kyp was crouched upon the ground shaking. Mara tried to probe Kyp's mind, but it was as if nothing was there. The only sound was the ragged gasps of Kyp's breath.  
  
"If the mere mention of Kyp's enemy causes that kind of reaction, I, for one, don't want to meet him," Mara said dryly, "Don't just stand around doing nothing. Let's get Kyp to his room instead of leaving him on the floor."  
  
Luke slowly stood erect. He turned off his lightsaber. His blue eyes, full of worry, looked at Mara. Mara raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Luke shook his head slightly. He could not sense Kyp either. Meanwhile, Tionne had knelt down beside Kyp. Tionne's light fingers reached for Kyp's wrist. A frown marred Tionne's fragile features. A relieved smile crossed Tionne's face as Kyp's breathing slowed. She pulled him up between her arms until he was sitting up. Kyp's head lolled listlessly. He appeared unconscious except for his staring dark eyes.  
  
"His pulse is fairly erratic," Tionne addressed the group, "I managed to place him in a healing trance, but he resisted me though I failed to sense him using the Force to do so."  
  
"It was not Kyp who was resisting you," Streen said vaguely, "It was the shadow man."  
  
"Exar Kun is dead, Streen," Luke said.  
  
"Not him," Streen said, "Kyp's enemy is the current shadow man."  
  
"I think we should take Kyp to his quarters," Tionne said, "He may feel more relaxed there."  
  
"Someone should keep an eye on him until he snaps out of this," Luke said.  
  
"I will," Mara responded.  
  
Streen looked at Mara askance and began to chuckle softly. Tionne smiled softly and volunteered to take the second watch. Luke gazed at Mara with such innocent confusion that Mara allowed herself a brief laugh.  
  
"It's only logical that I watch Kyp first," Mara explained, "Tionne has to instruct the remaining trainees in Jedi lore, Streen has to fill out the requisition for more supplies and notify the Chief of State that he will be in charge of the Academy for awhile, and you, Luke, have to get some rest before we leave."  
  
Luke sighed, "I knew you wouldn't let me forget about that."  
  
"What are Jedi for?" Mara responded as she helped Tionne carry Kyp back to his quarters. Streen remained seated in the Grand Audience Chamber after Luke left. The old Jedi was not about to let the shadow man back into the Academy while he could prevent it.  
  
  
  
A little while later  
  
It was hot. The heat shimmered in the air while twin hot suns sent down waves of fresh heat. Sand shone all around the modest moisture farm. Only the top of the stark white home showed; most of the homestead was underground to escape the menace of heat.  
  
The scene dazzled white and then returned. It was the same yet horribly different. A noxious smell polluted the air as billows of black smoke escaped into the atmosphere. A closer look at the moisture farm revealed the remnants of greedy flames among the charred ruins of the home. Two blackened skeletons lay amidst the ruins, frozen forever in the throes of death's agony. The nightmarish scene blurred while a voice screamed roughly. The last thing Luke saw as he returned to awareness was a pair of opaque green eyes staring at him, eyes narrowing in front of a background of malevolent laughter.  
  
Blue eyes snapped open. Luke lay shivering in cold sweat. The room was dark as Yavin 4 slept through the night. He slowly sat up. He pulled his Jedi cloak off the end of the bed and wrapped himself in it. The cloak warmed him, but emotionally he continued to shiver.  
  
Luke left his quarters and began walking down the silent corridors of the Jedi Academy. He made his way through corridors, turbolifts, and stairs until he reached the top of the temple. He stepped out into the living Force. He felt a night breeze gently tease his cloak. Down below in the jungle, predators stalked by night, creatures slept, died, and were born. This was the place Luke went when troubled. Here he felt more connected to life in all its stages.  
  
Luke sat on the edge of the temple, dangling his legs like a child. His breathing slowed, his eyes fluttered shut as he relaxed and lowered his guard. He sought within for the answers for why this nightmare troubled him. On the surface the answers were clear-the memory of his aunt and uncle's death was disturbing, but it was more than anger at their untimely demise. Luke searched beneath the surface to the murky truth below. It was something about the end of the dream, about those eyes watching him. He knew those eyes.  
  
Then the memory was gone as Luke felt a mind quest towards his. Mara had sensed his unease. Luke withdrew from the trance-like state he had been in. He smiled, glad that he was not alone.  
  
Are you all right, Mara asked, What happened?  
  
I had a memory, Luke replied, from a long time ago. I'm going to be fine. I just needed to focus and think. How's Kyp?  
  
The same, Mara said, except he finally shut his eyes. I think he is sleeping. Tionne will take over shortly. I'll be up soon.  
  
Okay, Luke said breaking the connection. He sat on the edge of the temple and watched the faint edges of dawn creep up on the horizon. 


	3. The reach of the past

Disclaimer: I forgot this part earlier. All official Star Wars characters belong to Lucas Liscensing and the authors to whom they created them. Especial thanks to the X-Wing series of books, the Jedi Academy Trilogy and Crystal Star who brought forth many of these characters for the first time. If you don't know what a Firrereo is.go read Crystal Star. The characters of Gatore, Simeon and Kylla are my own as are some prisoners that will show up later. No, I do not intend to sell this story or make money off it in any way, etc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In Kyp's Quarters.  
  
Kyp felt numb. He was cut off from his senses, cut off from the Force. He knew someone was in the room, knew where he was, but he couldn't respond. It was like his mouth and ears were filled with sand. Try as he must, he could not open his eyes. They had been open long but finally they had closed. Kyp thought it was preferable to not being able to see with his eyes open. At least he knew now why he was not able to see.  
  
Then Kyp's thoughts returned to Gatore. He still couldn't believe Gatore was after him, still hindering him after all these years. Kyp felt his body tense in fear, felt the tremor rack his body. Gatore, why must it be Gatore?  
  
Cool hands were placed on his forehead, though to him it felt more like a single drop of water in the desert. He felt something scrambling around the edges of his consciousness. Kyp's thoughts scattered in panic. The press on his mind became firmer, but it became recognizable. Kyp relaxed, he knew Tionne's touch. She helped him reestablish his connections which allowed him to control his body. Another presence joined in and helped him reinstall his mental armor. Kyp coughed as he once again took control of his voluntary functions. He took a deep breath. His eyes opened slowly and blinked against the brightness of the room. His surroundings came into focus. He saw Tionne and Mara looking down at him in relief. Kyp smiled apologetically.  
  
"How nice of you to drop in," Kyp said roughly.  
  
"You're welcome, Kyp," Mara said as she left the room, "You know you just have to learn to take care of yourself. You're a big boy now."  
  
Kyp frowned in puzzlement. He tried to sit up, but Tionne held him down. Her opalescent eyes shone in concern.  
  
"You've had a traumatic experience, Kyp," Tionne said gently, "Take it easy. You need to sleep."  
  
Kyp tried to respond, but it was suddenly too exhausting. He looked up at Tionne, his eyes begging her not to leave him alone. Tionne clasped his hand reassuringly.  
  
"I'll be right here beside you," Tionne said, "Rest easy now."  
  
"But I need to tell you." Kyp whispered.  
  
"You can tell me when you wake up," Tionne reassured the young Jedi.  
  
Kyp slipped into sleep. Tionne sat beside his bed. She tried to release his hand, but he just clenched it harder. A shadow fell across the floor. Tionne looked over her shoulder to see Streen looking in. The old man looked at Tionne inquisitively.  
  
"Kyp is through the worst of it," Tionne said, "He's just sleeping."  
  
Streen nodded, "I told President Organa Solo that Luke is coming for a visit. She gave us permission to run things for a while. I did not tell her about Kyp. Was that wrong?"  
  
"I don't think so," Tionne said slowly, "No need to worry her when we don't know what the danger is yet."  
  
Streen turned to go. Tionne stopped him with a question. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Streen answered, "Guard against the shadow man." 


	4. Family Frustrations

In the Imperial Palace, Coruscant  
  
Leia Organa Solo paced around the spacious suite she shared with her family. She was dressed formally in a white dress with a shimmering silver shawl. Han leaned back on a chair, his feet resting on an end table. He was striving to keep a grin off his face while Leia talked agitatedly.  
  
"Luke always chooses the worst time to visit," Leia hissed under her breath, "The kids are on Kashyyyk for at least five more days. I have to go to speak at convocation at the New Republic Military Academy, which will occupy me for the next three days. Why does my brother presume he can drop in any time to visit? Doesn't he realize how busy we are?"  
  
"Perhaps if you would tell him your schedule instead of telling him it's a good time for him to come," Han said, "You just told that hermit Streen that it was a good time for a visit."  
  
Leia looked at Han in exasperation, "I said that since it was the polite thing to do. Luke doesn't come often enough as it is. If I angered him, it would be even longer before he'd come. He hasn't been here for three months, Han, and I really think the kids need to be monitored more closely than that."  
  
"Leia," Han began, "the kids haven't even been up to much trouble lately. They're just fine and you know it. Luke doesn't need to scan them for traces of the dark side every minute. You'd know if there was something wrong. You're their mother. Admit it, you just miss Luke."  
  
Leia glowered at Han for a moment. Then she smiled. "You old nerf-herder, you convince me you're a scoundrel and then you amaze me once again. I miss Luke, and so do you. At least you'll see him this time.  
  
Han let his grin out, "Luke and Mara will be here for at least a week, Leia. You will have plenty of time to see him. Especially since Mara has some work to do for the Smuggler's Alliance while she's here. I'll meet them tomorrow when they arrive. I'll entertain them for a few days until you and the kids get back. I might even stay out of trouble."  
  
Leia laughed, "I doubt it. Trouble is an essential part of your nature, Han. You thrive on it. I have to go now or I'll be late. I love you."  
  
"I know," Han said sincerely. He got up and hugged Leia. She kissed him and then grabbed her bag and left. Han stood in the room, the grin gone from his face. He hated being separated from his family. He knew it was necessary, but he still didn't like it since he then had to worry about them even more.  
  
"At least she took Goldenrod with her," Han said to the empty room. 


	5. The Enemy Revealed

Elsewhere in the galaxy,  
  
A small clang resounded in the silent corridor. An old man quickly glanced around. He slowly released his breath and continued running swiftly down the dark corridor. His paces took on a hopeful aura. He had almost reached the hanger. Just a bit further and he would be free. A smile began to spread across the old man's face. Freedom. Freedom from fear and captivity. The man's hand reached up to ender the code for the hanger to open, when he heard a soft step behind him. The old man turned his head and began trembling. His fingers still tried to jam in the code, but it was in vain for escape was no longer possible.  
  
Slowly, the older man raised his eyes to meet those of his pursuer. The opaque green eyes looked down on him pitilessly for pity was a stranger to Gatore Nassine. The Firrereo glowered down at the cringing old man.  
  
Gatore was of an intimidating height. He was almost three meters tall. His expression was cruel and he knew no other. His long scarlet and black hair was tied back with a crimson string. His face was chalk-white and a darkened scar crossed his left cheek jaggedly. He had received it in a fight with a tigrenorius, a giant cat creature. Gatore had received the scar; the cat had received death. At his throat, a shimmering scarlet cape was clasped with a cat's claws. At his belt hung a wicked looking lightsaber made from the tigrenorius' spine. Gatore was a picture of animal ferocity and fear. He was a creature of darkness that had never known the light.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, old man. Whatever were you thinking? I thought you knew better than to try to escape. I thought you were different. I thought you were useful, but no one can know everything even at my age. You have greatly disappointed me. I was going to let you have your identity back, but I can see you aren't ready for that pleasure yet. I think you need to be refreshed," Gatore said in his hypnotically silky voice. The old man began trembling with Gatore's final words. The act of refreshment was worse than death. This the old man knew, but he couldn't recall how he possessed that information.  
  
Suddenly, Gatore was inside the man's mind poking and prodding. He was searching the man's memory. An echo of wicked pleasure sounded through the old man's mind, as Gatore found what he was looking for. A grin spread across Gatore's face and it was more frightening than his frown. He pulled the man up off his feet and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"You failed to escape once before long ago, old man. Because of your failure, Imperial stormtroopers captured your son and the rest of your small rebellious group. They killed them in from of your eyes and then indoctrinated you as a stormtrooper. I believe you need to relive that moment. You need to relive it a thousand times. Here let me help you," Gatore said cackling insanely.  
  
The old man felt a heavy pressure in his mind pushing his will away. He shut his eyes hoping to make the pressure go away. Panic spread through his body like lightening. The old man snapped his eyes open in fear and instantly wished he hadn't. In front of him, his son and friends were chained together against a wall. Imperial stormtroopers roughly removed the valuables the men were carrying. The old man's son raised his eyes to glance at his father hopelessly. Then the stormtroopers formed a line parallel to the prisoners. They raised their blasters and there was an explosion of light and noise as they fired. A foul burning smell filled the air. The old man screamed.  
  
Gatore watched with wicked amusement as he watched the old man convulse upon the floor. The man was terrified out of his senses by watching his son's death for what he thought was the first time.  
  
These powerless people are all the same, thought Gatore, Immense fear ruins their logic. Anyone who can induce such fear is destined for something marvelous. Soon my plan will unfold and I will dominate all existence. 


	6. Kyp: the early years

Kyp's Quarters  
  
Kyp opened his eyes and yawned. He uncurled himself and sat up. He looked around the room and saw Tionne sitting near by. Kyp looked confused and then comprehension crept into his eyes. A small thump in the corridor attracted his attention. Kyp grinned.  
  
"Come in, Streen," Kyp said, "You don't have to hide out there."  
  
Streen entered the room looking sheepish. He closed the door at a signal from Kyp. Kyp looked at Tionne and Streen and realized what he must do. Kyp slowly stood up and motioned for Streen to sit on the bed. The old man did. All eyes focused on Kyp inquisitively. Kyp began to pace. Several long moments passed before Kyp began speaking.  
  
"I need to tell you something," Kyp said grimly, "Something that happened a long time ago." He looked at Streen. "Well, a long time ago for me. I hadn't thought about it in years. I have to tell you about my childhood and how I first met.Gatore."  
  
"You don't have to tell us everything, Kyp. Just try your best," Tionne said gently.  
  
"No," Kyp said, "There is no try. This is something I must do."  
  
Kyp took a deep breath. He turned to face his audience. He looked at the ground, nervous to face the ghosts of his past. He looked up as he began to speak.  
  
"I grew up on Deyer with my family. My parents, besides holding other jobs, owned a large living complex and earned some extra credits by renting several apartments to other families. When I was four and my brother Zeth was about nine, a new family moved in. Zeth and I were eager to see if the new family had any kids for us to play with, so we called them up on the comm system. A little girl with red hair and blue eyes answered. Her name was Kylla. Since she was about my size we assumed she was my age. We asked if she wanted to play. She said yes and came up to our room. It turned out she was actually six years old. She formed a link between Zeth and me. We were quite the trio. We were constantly scheming and playing pranks on our parents. It was the best summer I ever had.  
  
Then school started and Zeth and Kylla were gone most of the day. I was too little to go. I would wander around the house all morning till Kylla got home in the early afternoon. Then she would tell me about what she had learned and done. Soon I was picking up everything she learned. It was a fun arrangement. All morning I would practice what she had taught me the day before, and then she helped when she got home. It was our secret until one day Zeth's class was done early. He came into my room right when I was reading aloud to Kylla. He went and told mom and dad. They stopped our little lessons for they didn't want me to be too far ahead. I took to wandering again.  
  
In early spring disaster struck our lives. Kylla's parents were on their way to work at the transport regulation center when the turbotranslift they were on exploded. The engines exploded or something. There were no survivors.  
  
My parents searched the records to see if Kylla had any living relatives, but none could be found. They decided to just have her stay with us, so Kylla moved into a room right next door to the one belonging to Zeth and me. There was a door adjoining the two rooms, so we could sneak into each other's rooms and talk after my parents declared lights off.  
  
Everyone was upset at first, but gradually it began to feel as if Kylla had always been part of my family. That summer we sent to the sea shore for several weeks. Kylla and I swam and searched for seashells. Zeth sometimes joined us, but he was beginning to feel he was too big to play with us "little ones." Our little trio was no longer quite so perfect. Kylla and I were excited at the prospect of being in school together. We were going to have so much fun and were happily scheming up pranks."  
  
Kyp paused, taking a deep breath. He began talking in a lower tone, so Tionne and Streen had to strain to hear him.  
  
"That wonderfully planned school year never happened. When we returned home, there was a strangely garbed old man waiting on our doorstop. He was wearing an odd brown robe that I now know as a type of Jedi cloak. He said he was there to teach Kylla; that her parents had contacted him to come teach her. He would not say what he would be teaching, but he had the data that proved his words true. I begged him to let me come to Kylla's lessons with her, but the old man, Paderi Viejoe, said it was not my time yet.  
  
At first I was heartbroken that all our scheming had been in vain, but I quickly adjusted to and even grew to enjoy the new pattern of life. In the morning, Zeth and I would escort Kylla to Paderi's house which was only a block from the public school most of the area children attended. The old man would invite us in for a cookie and some milk-sweetened cocoa. Then Zeth and I would march off to school. I only stayed half a day, because it was my first year. I then would rush back to Paderi's to meet Kylla. Then we walked home slowly chattering about what we had learned and done. We often laughed over prank we had pulled on our teachers. I would help Kylla with some basic schoolwork, because Paderi told me he didn't spend much time on that. He said it would be good for me, because even though I had started school only a little bit ago, I was doing Kylla's level of work. Kylla and I worked very well together; we filled in each other's weak spots.  
  
Paderi was a very complex man. He was like a grandfather to me. He was always civil and most often kind, but he was never predictable. Once in a great while he would make me watch his lessons with Kylla after I was done with school. I was fascinated by their activities. Paderi would go on about some "power" thing I didn't understand then, I thought it was magic when they had things levitate. Paderi would teach me, too. He would teach me the history of the Old Republic. He seemed to know what I needed help with the most, because history was not something I enjoyed at school. I did enjoy Paderi's teaching. He made the dry facts and dates come alive. Some days I would come to pick Kylla up and he would meet me at the door. He would curtly order me on my way and say that he'd escort Kylla home that night. Those were some of the best days for on those evenings Paderi Viejoe would eat dinner at my home. He would perform tricks to amuse us and give us odd little gifts. He always gave Kylla and me the same thing. When he talked to us, he also referred to us as a pair. He was forever saying 'Kyp and Kylla, Kylla, and Kyp." If anyone else had talked of Kylla and me in that singsong tone, I would have punched their lights out. I strangely didn't mind it when Paderi talked of me in that way.  
  
It was one of those nights that I learned a terrible thing. It was one thing I never told anyone that I knew. It was the middle of the night, and I got up to get a drink from the kitchen. I paused at the stairs; I could hear low murmurs coming from down below. I stealthily slipped down to the landing. I stopped, hardly daring to breath, and listened intently. Paderi was talking and he was greatly upset. I missed a few words, but this is what I heard:  
  
'You must move away from this place. It is no longer safe for the children. As you know, I have been investigating the deaths of Kylla's parents. I found residue traces from a thermal detonator. The turbotranslift accident was no accident at all. Whoever set the thermal detonator knew that Kylla's parents were aboard. Most likely, they were watched for several days before hand. Their murderers knew them for what they were, in spite of the disguises and front we set up. If the assassin has kept a watch here, they definitely know what Kylla is. You must take the children away from this town, away from Deyer if possible. If the Empire knows about Kylla, it won't be long before they find out that Kyp is different from what he seems. His impressive school record might just put them on the right track. I.being followed.won't be coming with you. Tell Kyp and Kylla never to give up hope. They will be .great.knights. They will...apart for many years. He will.save.la.'  
  
Abruptly, Paderi stopped and went out the door. That was the last time I saw him. He apparently vanished from the universe," Kyp looked at Tionne, "Luke has found nothing on him except that he was born on Deyer, but lived most of his life on Coruscant as a Jedi advisor to the Senate. He disappeared when Palpatine took over the Senate. He showed up at Deyer a few years after that. It's assumed that Vader found and killed him, but I don't know what happened," Kyp paused.  
  
I crept back into my room; my drink of water long forgotten. Zeth rolled over causing me to pause nervously. He didn't wake up, so I slipped into my bed. What had Paderi been discussing? I understood that Kylla's parents had been murdered. That terrified me, but what did he mean about me being different? Why would someone want to hurt Kylla and me? I also didn't understand the talk about knights. These questions and worries I kept to myself. I now understand much of what Paderi was talking about.  
  
The school session ended the next day. Kylla was kept home with the story that Paderi had left Deyer to take care of a dying relative. Later that week, my parents packed all of our things and moved us to a town on the other side of Deyer. They offered no explanations, but I knew.  
  
Things continued as they always had. The trio of us kids continued to harass the adults. There were a few exceptions to the old routine. When I entered school that fall, I was six. I should have been starting second year work, but thanks to Paderi, Kylla, and even Zeth I could do fourth year work easily. My parents disapproved of this. They ordered me to do the easy second year work and even told me to commit errors on purpose. I didn't understand it then, but I now realize that they didn't want me drawing attention to myself.  
  
Things proceeded like this for a year. Then shortly after my seventh birthday and Kylla's ninth, our world crumbled again. It was then that we first encountered Gatore Nassine. It was the first in a chain of events that brought about my family's demise.  
  
Zeth, Kylla, and I were walking through the Zone, the area market and recreation area. I had some extra credits from my birthday and Zeth had some from odd jobs he had done. Kylla didn't have any, but I was sharing with her. We headed toward the Game Zone. We got involved in a mock blaster battle, when Kylla and I suddenly stopped dead. Zeth immediately blasted us. He came over to me realizing I was upset.  
  
'What's up Kyp? What's going on?' Zeth demanded in a harsh whisper.  
  
'Somebody's watching us,' I hissed under my breath.  
  
'Who?' Zeth asked softly.  
  
'I don't know who he is. He's standing behind us about twenty feet away,' I replied.  
  
'How do you know? You haven't even looked in that direction.'  
  
'I just know. I don't know how,' I said in confusion.  
  
'Kyp's right,' Kylla said in a low voice, 'He appears to be human, but he is too tall. He has a scar on his left cheek. His hair is pulled back, but it appears to be black and red. He's evil, I know it.'  
  
Zeth risked a discreet look over his shoulder. He abruptly turned back to Kylla and me. Zeth's eyes were widened in surprise. 'You're right,' he hissed, 'How did you know? He's looking right at us. What should we do?'  
  
'Let's make a run for it. If we can just get out of the Game Zone, we can lose him in the rest of the Zone.' I whispered hurriedly.  
  
'He's coming closer. We need to move now or it will be too late,' Kylla said gravely. This time Zeth didn't question her judgment.  
  
'Okay, Kyp, you and Kylla walk over to concessions. Kyp then you head out the back entrance. Kylla, you should sneak around the concession stand to the token booth and slip out the side entrance. I'm going to wander around the games and leave through the front. Once out in the Zone, we all should run off and hide in the crowds. Don't try to meet each other. We'll regroup at the house. Now go,' Zeth said.  
  
All of us children split off on our ways. I hurried as quickly as I could without drawing attention. All the while, I could feel eyes burning into the back of my head. I ran as fast as I could once into the Zone. I weaved through the crowd and out into the street. I reached the house panting breathlessly. I was the first one back. In a few seconds, Zeth popped up from the next street. Kylla showed up about half a minute later. He face was tear stricken.  
  
'I broke it! I can't believe I broke it! Kylla repeated. In her hand she held her necklace, her one link left to her parents. The stone glowed red, but the clasp on the silver chain was broken.  
  
I walked over to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Don't worry, Kylla. My parents can fix it easily. Just put it in your pocket for now," I said.  
  
"All right," Kylla said her voice trembling.  
  
We walked to the door of our house. Zeth unlocked the door carefully while he glanced around. We walked up to the kitchen to get a snack. Kylla and I had just stepped into the room, when someone grabbed us from behind. Our assailant's fingernails dug sharply into our shoulders like claws as he roughly turned us around. I looked up apprehensively and I gasped. It was the stranger who had been watching us at the Zone! He had somehow beaten us to our house and got inside!" Kyp paused in his story. Streen glanced at him anxiously for he seemed to be choking back a sob. Kyp took a deep breath and plunged back into his tale.  
  
"The strange man glanced down at Kylla and me contemptuously. Zeth was leaning against a counter looking terrified. From the corner of my eye, I could see him struggling as if he was being held in place.  
  
'I am Gatore Nassine' the odd man said in a semi-hypnotic voice, 'but you will learn to call me master.'  
  
'Never!' I yelled defiantly.  
  
Gatore released Kylla and took a firm grip on me. He shook me violently, but I gazed fearlessly into his solid green eyes. Suddenly, Gatore began a low cat-like laugh and grinned wickedly. This exposed rows of tiny sharp teeth in his mouth. Then I jumped back, finally feeling a twinge of fear.  
  
'Now listen here, Kyppy boy, you do what I say or you'll never see your brother or precious little Kylla again,' Gatore whispered menacingly.  
  
I nodded in what I hoped looked like a meek gesture, but inwardly I was thinking that someday I would make this man pay for whatever he would do to us. Little did I know how much Gatore would do that deserved punishment.  
  
'Good' Gatore cackled, 'Now things are going to change here. From now on, I will teach Kylla in the mornings. You may tutor her if you like, Kyppy boy, but it really won't help her in her studies.' Gatore paused, watching me wince at the name he called me. I hated being called Kyppy boy.  
  
'Some days she will need to stay till mid-afternoon. On those days Kyppy boy can escort her home, as I know he likes to do. You are to never say a word about what happens in the lessons, Kylla dear, or there will be severe consequences. As for you, Zeth,' Gatore said looking contemptfully at Zeth, 'you may continue your insignificant life uninterrupted. All of you children must behave tonight when I return to talk to the parents. Kylla must seem eager to attend my classes or there will be severe consequences. Understand?"  
  
Kylla, Zeth, and I glanced at each other quickly and nodded mutely. We had surrendered for the moment.  
  
In a short time, our whole routine had changed. My parents consented to Gatore's request to teach Kylla. I would rush home breathlessly after school to often find Kylla hurt or crying. I would doctor her wounds gently, trying to calm her. Once in a great while, she tried to tell me what happened, but I shushed her quickly. I had not forgotten Gatore's threat. Every day my anger simmered more hotly.  
  
After I had Kylla cleaned up and treated so that it appeared nothing had happened, I would lead Kylla into my room and begin to go over lessons with her. By the time Zeth got home, we were done studying. He never knew half of Kylla's injuries. For some reason she came to me even if Zeth was the oldest. Zeth would shut himself up in our room to do his homework. I think perhaps Gatore bothered him more than he let on. It was Zeth's way not to talk about what upset him.  
  
Several times a month, I would come home to find that Kylla had not returned home. I would then rush to Gatore's menacing home to escort her home. It was so different from picking Kylla up from Paderi's. Gatore never let me in the house. He would stare at me in the most blood-chilling way. He looked as though he knew the very thoughts inside me. It was hard to think around him, his aura overpowered me so.  
  
We never really settled down after that. All of us kids were running on nerves. Zeth and I began arguing and I even had the occasional falling out with Kylla. The trouble may have been due to growing up and feeling our age gap more, but I think most of it stemmed from Gatore.  
  
Then one day, I came home and found Kylla in the worst condition ever. Hideous burns covered her arms. Sharp cuts lined her face as if someone had been throwing rocks at her. She had a black eye and her red hair was dark with sweat. My anger finally broke.  
  
'What is he doing to you Kylla?' I demanded, "He has no right to treat you like this!' I screamed.  
  
Kylla gestured in frustration. She kept signaling and pointing to her throat. Then it dawned on me, Kylla couldn't speak. I fell from a towering anger to despair. I knew Kylla hadn't just lost her voice, I knew it wouldn't work ever again.  
  
My parents took Kylla to doctor after doctor. No one knew what was wrong. Kylla's vocal cords and voice box were in tact, but it was clear that she couldn't talk. Finally, we all gave up hope of Kylla ever talking again.  
  
Kylla and I began to develop a form of communication slowly. We would invent hand signals coupled with expressions to stand for words and phrases. Once we got the hang of it the system worked quite well. If my parents asked Kylla a question, she would signal the response, and I'd translate.  
  
Kylla wasn't completely without sound. She could laugh (which was seldom now), she could cry, and she could scream. Often when I came home, Kylla would scream horribly in frustration as I tended her hurts. She was furious she couldn't talk, but she would only scream when she was alone with me. She somehow knew I wouldn't tell her to stop screaming. I just held her until she stopped, often my tears mingled with hers. I tried not to talk when I was alone with her, so she wouldn't be reminded constantly of what she had lost. Kylla sometimes made me feel uneasy. I would catch her staring oddly at me, as if studying me; as if she knew something I did not. I would ask her what she was doing, but she would never answer.  
  
Kylla never wore her parents' necklace to Gatore's. She had told me that she didn't like how he stared at it. She would put it on again when she came home. She would clutch at the stone when troubled, and there was good reason for her to be troubled. Word had just reached Deyer that Alderaan had been destroyed by the Empire. My parents protested the Empire's actions, thus dooming our family. About a week after Alderaan was destroyed, Gatore ordered Kylla to wear her necklace to her class.  
  
That morning Kylla was upset. She was afraid to go to Gatore's that day. She begged to stay home, but my parents wouldn't let her. I walked her to Gatore's and the last I saw of her was her tear stricken face as she entered the house. She quickly signaled 'Don't ever give up hope,' and disappeared into the house.  
  
Kylla never came home that night, and I think she guessed that when she entered Gatore's house that day. She had no choice but to go in. We went to Gatore's house that night to get her, but the house was entirely empty. We were all shocked by what happened, but we didn't have much time for sorrow. The next day stormtroopers came to our house and arrested my family for treason."  
  
Kyp looked up with tears in his eyes, "Zeth was taken away to Carida. My parents and I were taken to Kessel, as you know. The darkness, the guards, and the hardships made me focus on my parents and myself. Then when my parents died, I was left on my own. I thought more and more of my plight and myself than of the outside world or I just worked without thinking. Nothing really impacted on me, not even when Vima Da Boda told me the Force was with me before she left. Then one day, two new prisoners joined my group. Han and Chewbacca inspired something in me, some remnant of hope and determination. I believe you know all that happened next. I no longer had the time nor the willingness to recall Kylla, Gatore, and all the rest. I don't even know if Kylla and Paderi still live."  
  
Tionne and Streen regarded Kyp silently. They knew he spoke the truth, but they also knew it came from the perspective of a little boy. They were pretty sure that Gatore must be a dark Jedi, but little else was concrete. Kyp looked exhausted and troubled. The dark haired young man looked aged past his years.  
  
Streen spoke up, "This shadow man of yours is going to be quite the problem, but we can defeat him just like Exar Kun."  
  
Kyp shook his head, "I don't know. Exar Kun controlled me, but he wasn't a personal enemy. With Gatore, it is personal. I don't know what he is capable of besides malevolency."  
  
"With a past like you have had, Kyp, you don't have very many happy memories," Tionne said sadly, "It made you all the more susceptible to the dark side."  
  
"I guess," Kyp said softly, "I think I would like some time to myself."  
  
Streen and Tionne left the room. Kyp sat down on the bed and placed his head between his hands. The tears ran down his face for a minute before his face hardened.  
  
"I will find you Gatore and make you pay for what you did to Kylla, Zeth and me. I'll make you pay dearly. I swear this not for revenge, but in honor of those you destroyed. You may be my greatest fear, but I have greater ties to my friends who will see me through this."  
  
(A/N If anyone is interested I have a story from Kylla's point of view of the day Gatore 'kidnapped' her) 


	7. A needed talk

At the New Republic Academy,  
  
Wedge Antilles entered the simulation room at the newly constructed starfighter pilot training center at the New Republic Academy. He walked over to the control board and aborted the simulation run. Twelve simulator cockpits popped open. Eleven students of various ages and species looked around in confusion. One pair of eyes turned directly towards Wedge and glared at him accusingly from under a faceplate. Wedge ignored the green- eyed stare.  
  
"Simulation class is dismissed," Wedge said looking across the room, "Report to your next class at the appropriate time, but until then you have free time."  
  
The students gave Wedge a hasty salute and hurriedly left the room. Wedge was alone in the room with the simulation instructor who had not yet left his simulator. Wedge walked over and crouched next to the simulator. He waited.  
  
After a long silence, the instructor turned towards Wedge. He pulled off his helmet, revealing closely cropped brown hair and an intense expression. A haunted look hung around Commander Corran Horn.  
  
"Why did you dismiss my class?" Corran demanded, "They had barely started the sim."  
  
"It was the only way to actually talk to you," Wedge said sternly, "You have recently become all too skilled at finding ways to ignore me, Corran. Besides you're pushing them too hard in too short of a time."  
  
"The more they die in sim, the more they learn. The more they learn, the less likely they are to die out there," Corran said gruffly.  
  
"Yes, but the more they become frustrated, the less likely they are to learn correctly. What sim were they doing?"  
  
"The Redemption Scenario," Corran responded.  
  
"They've only been here two weeks and your putting them through that? They have to learn the basics first."  
  
"No, they need to learn to analyze a situation quickly without giving into fear first," Corran said, "But you didn't come here to tell me how to instruct these kids."  
  
"No, I didn't," Wedge admitted, "The Rogues voted and I was their candidate to talk to you. We know you've been upset since Ooryl died, but that's no reason to resign. A lot of people can teach squadrons, but not a lot of people can handle an X-wing like you can, Corran."  
  
Corran slowly extracted himself from the simulator. He stood up, but still had to look up at Wedge. He began talking in a low voice.  
  
"Then let me fly solo."  
  
Wedge looked askance at Corran, "There's enough of us so you can have a wingman, Corran. You know that."  
  
"Ooryl Qyrgg is my wingman," Corran replied, "No one will take that from him."  
  
"Ooryl is dead!" Wedge exclaimed, "He died three weeks ago at Folor in a crash with the planet during a standard escort run. It was an unfortunate malfunction of his X-wing. I know it hurts, and that he was your good friend, but I know how it feels."  
  
"Save the sympathy," Corran broke in, "You know what you're saying sounds trite. More importantly, it's not needed. Ooryl is not dead."  
  
"There's nothing left of his X-wing longer than a half a meter; he couldn't have survived that crash."  
  
"I couldn't have survived a certain crash on Coruscant years ago or a trip to Lusankya, but I did."  
  
"That was different," Wedge protested.  
  
"No it wasn't," Corran said as his eyes lost focus, "Someone else has taken up Iceheart's old tricks."  
  
"What?" Wedge exclaimed  
  
Corran shook his head. He looked at Wedge in confusion.  
  
"What did I say?" Corran asked.  
  
"Some reference to Iceheart and her tactics," Wedge replied, "Where did you go? It was like you weren't here."  
  
"I don't know," Corran said shivering, "There was some strange echo in the Force."  
  
"Please consider coming back to the squadron," Wedge pleaded.  
  
"Not until you agree to help search for Ooryl."  
  
"But he's dead."  
  
"Humor me. Haven't I earned it? We looked for Jan Dodanna and the other Lusankya prisoners when we thought there was no hope. We found most of them alive." Corran said in a soft voice.  
  
"How are you so convinced that he's alive?" Wedge asked curiously.  
  
"I'd know if he died, Wedge," Corran said in exasperation, "He's been my wingman for almost twelve years. I knew when Lujayne died shortly after I joined the squadron. I knew when Mirax was kidnapped after knowing her for six, granted she is my wife. I am a Jedi after all, not solely a pilot."  
  
"I know Corran, and your skills in many areas have saved the squadron numerous times," Wedge replied, "But if Ooryl is alive, and I am not trying to question your judgement, but where is he and why hasn't he reported in for the last three weeks?"  
  
"I don't know," Corran admitted, "That's what frightens me." 


	8. Dead in Space

On the Errant Venture,  
  
The turbolift slowly opened, revealing the Diamond Deck of the Errant Venture. Luke and Mara stepped out of the turbolift. The surrounding area, while obviously decorated in a costly manner, was in a state of disarray. Droids bustled around the corridors employed in a variety of tasks from painting to cleaning, from rearranging furniture to arranging bouquets. In the midst of all this chaos, Booster Terrick was loudly debating with his major domo, Nawara Ven. Nawara's lekku twitched in irritation as he watched Booster pace around him. Nawara happened to glance towards Luke and Mara. The Twi'lek grinned menacingly. He interrupted Booster's tirade by tapping him on the shoulder and pointing at the Jedi. Booster looked at the Jedi and then turned back towards Nawara, ready to launch back into a heated argument. He stopped in mid-motion, and whirled around to face the Jedi. He approached them rapidly.  
  
"What are you doing up here? Who told you to come here?" Booster demanded.  
  
Luke looked at Booster in a mixture of shock and suspicion. Mara fixed her gaze on Booster. She stared unblinking at the large man until he stepped back involuntarily. She began speaking in a cool, no-nonsense tone.  
  
"You told me to come up to the Diamond Deck when I requested your ship to pick us up."  
  
"My ship being used as a taxi service!" Booster exclaimed looking at Mara, "That's not normally what I do, but I guess I made an exception for the two of you."  
  
"It's not everyday that you get the privilege of transporting Jedi," Mara retorted.  
  
"True," Booster said, "At least not real Jedi. I seem to be carrying a Jedi wannabe on the Errant Venture far too frequently, but I do not often receive the task of transporting real Jedi."  
  
"Your son-in-law Corran is a real Jedi," Luke said softly.  
  
"CorSec can't be real anything excluding real annoying," Booster replied, "But that's enough unpleasant business. Welcome to my ship. I apologize for the mess but apparently Nawara and his crew have fallen behind on the renovation process."  
  
"I had my part of this job done a month ago," Nawara said softly. "You were the one who failed to sign the requisition forms."  
  
"Only because you didn't give them to me until a week ago," Booster said in irritation.  
  
"They had been sitting on your desk in the office," Nawara deadpanned, "It's not my fault you only check the desk twice a month."  
  
Luke sensed hostility building, and he took steps to prevent a confrontation. He stepped between Booster and Nawara. He was tempted to forcefully cool their tempers, but he resisted that temptation, especially after the hard look Mara shot in his direction. Luke took a deep breath and plunged into troubled waters.  
  
"What is all the renovation for?" Luke asked innocently, "Why all the rush? I thought the Diamond Deck was already outfitted quite nicely."  
  
Nawara replied first, "Next week the Smuggler's Alliance is holding an important meeting here on the Venture. Booster will be serving as mediator and host for the event. In order to smooth over potential hostilities, Booster is having the rooms refitted to fit each representative's, ah, personal preferences."  
  
Booster cut in, "A renovation that will now likely not be completed before we open up the Venture for the conference above Coruscant. It seems there is a pressing situation developing, but even I could not pry the details out of Talon Karrde. Mara, I don't suppose you know what all the fuss is about?"  
  
"Talon Karrde does not tell me all that he knows or suspects, even half of that information would be years in the telling. Something has put him on edge thought, because for the last two weeks I have been unable to contact him directly. He seems to have shut himself in his bridge on the Wild Karrde and is not replying to anyone," Mara replied.  
  
Luke glanced at Mara, "This meeting on Coruscant, is that the reason why you were pushing for us to take a vacation?"  
  
Mara looked at Luke sternly, "I have a hard time believing that you, Luke Skywalker farm boy, just asked that question. I was pressuring you to leave for your sake not for the meeting's sake. I am fully capable of going to Coruscant on my own, Master Skywalker. I would never mislead you unless it was for your own good."  
  
Luke frowned at the last sentence. Booster suppressed a chuckle at the Jedi Master's uneasiness. He led Luke and Mara towards the opposite end of the Diamond Deck, leaving Nawara to deal with the droids. Booster looked back at Luke and Mara.  
  
"The New Republic doesn't need to fear for its safety with you two around, but it may have to fight for its sanity or at least its composure."  
  
"I hope that remains the case," Luke replied, "The New Republic has seen enough terror and warfare; it's time to receive good times as hazard pay."  
  
Mara watched Luke with sympathy. Luke was one of many who had lost much in the war with the Empire, and all the hazard pay in the universe couldn't put it all right again.  
  
She whispered to herself, "I hope you are right, Luke, but I doubt the universe will give us much time for joy before launching us into the next series of battles. The enemy may change, but the fight remains." 


	9. Cracken's debriefing

Two days later at the New Republic Academy,  
  
"The war is over, but the battle continues. The battle against evil never ends, but it does change forms. We, the citizens of the New Republic, must remain vigilant against terror and persecution for only then will peace become a reality. We cannot afford to renounce our defense even in times of peace unless we are willing to make ourselves vulnerable to another disaster such as Alderaan. The Empire is now at peace with us, but we must prevent the rise of a new menace. This is the reason we founded the New Republic Military Academy here on Dantooine. This academy is here to train you to be the new generation of officers in our military. Here you will be trained in military exercise, but more than that you will learn the perspective necessary to prevent needless violence. You are a talented gathering of individuals, and you all bring strengths to the New Republic, strengths it needs to endure. Remember you can either choose to do or do not. There is no going halfway in this battle. May the Force be with you," Leia gazed over the audience at the newly dedicated New Republic Military Academy.  
  
Applause filled the auditorium and she could hear the holo-documentarists erupt in chatter in the background. Leia stepped back from the podium and left the stage.  
  
Leia found a group of familiar faces and smiled warmly at them. General Wedge Antilles gave Leia a small salute and grinned. General Airen Cracken nodded to the Chief of State. The director of New Republic Intelligence seemed abnormally uneasy. Leia turned toward Admiral Ackbar, who aped a smile to show his approval of Leia's speech.  
  
"You're speaking skills have improved with time, Councilor Organa Solo," Ackbar said in his gravelly voice, "You have generated new waves of enthusiasm in these new recruits. But even with your speech there will be currents of fear washing up over this new school. People fear military growth, that the New Republic will become what the Empire was."  
  
"The only way to prove that will not come to pass is by example, Admiral," Leia said firmly, "The New Republic must not allow the fear of inspiring fear to hinder its actions."  
  
"Leia's right, Admiral," Wedge said excitedly, "We must show our actions to be planned, but not oppressive. It is better to have the people disagree with our policy now, than for countless lives to be lost later because this institution did not exist."  
  
"Easy, General Antilles," Ackbar replied, "I am not against this academy. It's just the timing of its opening that concerns me. There would not be such public dissent if the academy's doors had opened while the Empire was still a menace. The issue is at deliberation in the Council, as Councilor Organa already knows, and the academy may be closed so that the Empire does not have the chance to take this institution as a threat."  
  
"The Council seems fairly supportive," Leia said, "but the issue has yet to be discussed in full. The Council will not be in full session for another three weeks."  
  
"Then we will take such time to show that there is nothing to fear from this school of fish," Ackbar replied, "General Cracken, I believe you had an issue you wanted to float before us?"  
  
General Airen Cracken nodded slowly, but he did not speak. He turned around sharply and exited the auditorium. Wedge looked at Leia, shrugged, and followed the general. The others followed more slowly. They found Cracken leaning against a tree some distance from the New Republic Military Academy with Wedge standing nearby.  
  
Cracken slowly opened his green eyes and looked at the small group gathered around him. He drew himself up and gave Admiral Ackbar a long salute. He stared deeply into the eyes of the group.  
  
"I brought you here for security purposes," General Cracken began, "The auditorium was not checked for listening devices for there was no reason to protect the content of Leia's speech. Also, many people take such action as an indication that we do not trust the Empire. At this moment that trust must not be broken, for we have a greater problem at hand."  
  
Leia looked mildly startled, but she kept here composure in tact. Wedge looked openly worried, as if already wondering what this new problem could cost his units and himself. Ackbar merely motioned for Cracken to continue. Leia had the feeling the Mon Calamari already knew most, if not all, of what was bothering the director of New Republic Intelligence.  
  
"In the past four weeks there have been a series of seemingly unrelated, but disturbing events. There have been three, in particular, that demand attention. The first occurred on Coruscant about twenty-seven days ago.  
  
A technician from one of the hanger bays disappeared. He was found two weeks later in a medical bay, but the medical droids were unable to confirm when he arrived or what was wrong with him. The technician returned to work the next day and during the lunch break he suddenly assaulted the Vratix overseer. Luckily the other technicians threw the attacker to the ground before the overseer was seriously injured. They turned the would-be assassin in, but before the suspect could be questioned he died suddenly of a heart attack."  
  
Cracken took a deep breath, "To make matters worse, no one can decipher the meaning of his final words."  
  
"What were they?" Leia asked.  
  
"Nassine punishes failure," Cracken replied, "but no one can tell me who or what Nassine is."  
  
"What are the other two events?" Wedge asked.  
  
Cracken sighed, "Well, one of them is actually two events, but I consider them one because they happened on the same day at roughly the same place. The events occurred eleven days ago and also on Coruscant.  
  
Cavarid Varada, a young New Republic weapons engineer from Kuat, had been speaking on a new weapon he has been instrumental in developing at a meeting attended by Admiral Ackbar and myself. Cavarid finished his presentation and went back to his quarters near the Imperial Palace. Admiral Ackbar and I discussed his project and found we had some further questions, so we tried to contact the young engineer.  
  
Cavarid failed to answer his comlink, so I personally went to his room. The doorframe had scorch marks on it and the door had been forced open. Inside the room, papers were strewn everywhere, the bed was in shambles, and Cavarid was nowhere to be found. A small holo-projecter was in the corner, and it had amazingly recorded part of the struggle.  
  
In the rough footage, it was possible to identify the two intruders. One was of abnormal height and the other was about Wedge's height. They had burst into Cavarid's room and taken him by force. The taller individual wore a pendant bearing the initials G. N. and carried a wicked looking weapon resembling a lightsaber. None of the security guards were able to recall the pair entering or leaving the vicinity.  
  
Elsewhere that day, my new aide, Jenari Estraya, was keeping tabs on a potential information leak from one of my snitches, which happened to be her sister Celia. In her last comlink communication, Jenari reported that her sister was under attack by an individual who bore a striking similarity to the shorter humanoid present in Cavarid's kidnapping. Against my advice, Jenari decided to aid her sister. Nothing has been heard from either Estraya sister since then.  
  
The final event in this series took place yesterday in the vicinity of Kessel. A squadron of A-wings was making a routine surveillance run while escorting a group of freighters. One of the A-wings peeled off from the front of the squadron's formation. This fighter then proceeded in dropping behind the A-wing on the far right of the formation. The rogue A-wing fired upon the one in front of it, scoring a direct hit upon the engines. Half the snubfighter was blown away and the cockpit spiraled down towards Kessel. Fortunately, the ejection system was still intact, and the pilot ejected. The rogue A-wing made a broad-signal and then self-destructed.  
  
The message, as recorded by several of the unit's astromech droids was this: So shall all who support any government be dealt with, and anarchy will once again rule."  
  
General Cracken stared at the NRMA and sighed, "The pilot whose A-wing was destroyed by this terrorist was my son Pash. He's in critical condition at the medical bay here. He has lost the use of his right hand and they don't know if that can be restored. He also suffered severe injuries to the back of his head and neck. I'll be departing for the medical bay shortly. If I could have a few words alone with General Antilles it would be appreciated."  
  
Leia, Ackbar and Wedge stared at Cracken mutely. Admiral Ackbar nodded his approval and Wedge slowly followed General Cracken towards the medical bay. Wedge struggled to find words to say.  
  
"My condolences about Pash, General Cracken. He's a good man, and I know he'll pull through all right. What did you want to talk to me about?" Wedge asked.  
  
Cracken glanced sideways at Wedge, "I just got the forensics data back from Folor. The remains of Captain Ooryl Qyrgg's X-wing have been examined and there exists no evidence to suggest that Ooryl was in the X-wing when it exploded."  
  
"But there was no way he could have survived the explosion, everyone in my squadron can testify to the magnitude of that explosion."  
  
"Oh, it did explode," Cracken said, "but forensics shows that it exploded a full five minutes after you reported it did-time enough for Ooryl to have ejected."  
  
Wedge ran a hand through his hair, "Are you suggesting that Ooryl faked his own death? Or worse that my people are lying about the entire incident?"  
  
"Not at all," Cracken said softly, "I put several of your pilots through lie detector tests during their debriefings. They all believed that what they saw happened when they reported it to, including Corran Horn, Ooryl's own wingmate and clandestine Jedi. Whoever set the whole thing up was very clever and very good. Now this conclusion is based only on gut feeling, but I believe Ooryl's accident is related tot he events of the last month."  
  
"Who could have fooled the squadron so completely?" Wedge asked in dismay.  
  
"That's what I don't know, General Antilles," Cracken said gruffly, "Unless this is Isard back from the dead, in which case I begin to question Rogue Squadron's skills, or there is a new menace surfacing that makes Darth Vader look like a mischievous puppy." 


End file.
